1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air deflectors for use on tractors having side windows, the purpose of the deflectors being to keep the side windows clean for a much longer period of time than would otherwise occur.
"Tractor", as used in this specification is defined to include trucks and tractors for use with trailers but does not include farm tractors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to use deflectors on the roof of a cab of a truck or tractor to deflect air around a trailer in an attempt to increase gas mileage. It is not common to use deflectors to keep a side window of a tractor clean. The problem of dirt or salt from a roadway obscuring the view from a side window of a tractor is particularly acute during the wintertime or when the right surface is wet. Previously, when the side windows became too obscure, an operator of the tractor would stop the tractor and clean the windows by hand. Too often, instead of stopping to clean the side windows, the operator would continue to operate the tractor even though the condition of the side windows made that operation relatively unsafe. When the side windows are fully or partially obscured, the rearview side mirrors are also fully or partially obscured. This can lead to dangerous situations, particularly when the tractor is being operated with a single trailer, double trailer or triple trailer on an expressway. Since the condition of the side windows deteriorates slowly with time, there is a tendency to prolong the cleaning of the windows until they are completely obscured. Further, it may be dangerous to stop the tractor on a shoulder of a highway to clean the windows. Also, dirt, particularly salt can build-up on the windows rather quickly, depending on the road conditions, thereby causing the tractor to be stopped several times during a single trip and causing serious inefficiencies.
It is therefore extremely beneficial to provide a device for keeping the side windows clean for a much longer period of time than would otherwise occur, said device operating automatically and not being dependent on the whims of the operator of the tractor.